hero_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Geno
Geno '(whose real name is ♥♪!?) is a warrior from Star Road and one of Mario's partners in the video game "Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars", which Bman Allstaria previously owned. Personality Geno acts as a sage-like figure to Bman and his allies. He has an understanding of the bigger picture and the greater consequences of cosmic events. Consequently, Geno offers the heroes advice about matters the others may not understand. Geno's core personality is strongly based on his confidence and attitude. Quite different from that of Kamina, which mostly comes from his tough guy ego and narcissistic traits, Geno has more of a defiant, heroic attitude. His eagerness to confront the villain may be due to his status as an authority figure from his world. Although powerful, Geno is quite amiable, quick to make friends with Bman and Domino. He also has a strong sense of duty and responsibility, with mixes in with his enthusiasm to work with the rest of Team Mayhem. Appearance Geno's body is a wooden mannequin, with lines to separate the joints visible on his arms, legs, and even mouth. He has brown eyes and orange hair. When he first met Bman, he still had his video game look of a blue and yellow cape, hat, and brown shoes. He was only about half the height of Bman in size. After exiting his world however, he changes drastically. He appears much taller than before, and wears a pair of blue and yellow pants. His shoes become more pointed and elf-like, and he has a tattoo of a red star on his back. His chest has a panel that can open up, revealing his inner star form and his true appearance. He's simply a shining yellow and orange star. Powers and Evilities Geno has a variety of attacks which use a mix of physical ammo and star-based energy blasts. Geno's body is rigged with various guns and weapons to use, disguising themselves as parts of his body. Additionally, Geno is one of the faster members of the team. *'Finger Shot: Geno shoots bullets from his fingers. *'Hand Gun:' A more powerful version of Geno's Finger Shot. *'Double Punch:' Geno's arms turn into rockets for a forceful double punch. They return back to him after launch. *'Hand Cannon:' Geno bends his arm back to fire a more powerful shot. *'Star Gun:' Geno fires small metal stars instead as bullets from his arms. *'Geno Beam:' Geno charges star energy before firing out a lazer from his arm. *'Geno Boost:' Geno uses his star energy to increase his (or an ally's) attack and defense with a flow of red energy arrows. *'Geno Whirl:' Geno throws a disk of light out in front of him. It has a small chance of dealing massive damage on contact. *'Geno Blast:' Geno calls down a rainbow of lights from above an enemy, damaging them. *'Geno Flash:' Geno transforms into a cannon and takes aim, firing a massive flaming projectile that explodes in a wide radius. *'Geno Gatling:' Geno combines his arms together and forms a gatling gun, shooting star energy bullets at a rapid rate. His upper body can swivel from the waist, as he can't move while shooting. Weaknesses Despite his strength, Geno lacks in HP and is considered a "glass cannon", meaning he can't take much damage before being taken out. He's also flammable, being made of wood. His inner star form is also a weakness, as it could be separated from his body. Targeting it alone could kill Geno. Appearances *Hero Time! *Hero Time! 2 Trivia *Geno's body is actually made of cherry wood. Category:Team Mayhem Category:Heroes